Forbidden Love
by Danny Phantom SG-1
Summary: Set at the beginning of Season 9. Jack is heading off to Washington D.C. for his new job and Sam isn't coping very well. JS


Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 belongs to MGM and SciFi and whoever else it belongs to, not me.

Author's Note: I am NOT a Jack/Sam shipper. I don't like it, but this story is an exception because I wrote it for a friend. Don't expect me to write anything like this again of my own free will! Thank you.

Takes place at the beginning of Season 9

This story is for Laura. I MISS YOU! Why did you have to move, WHY?!? I'm glad we're still able to be friends despite our now long-distance relationship, though. You inspired this story because you moved. Don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing…

So, if anyone who reads this wants to thank anyone, thank Laura, because if she hadn't moved, you would NEVER have gotten ANY Jack/Sam stories from me! Love you, Laura!

Forbidden Love

Daniel walked down the long corridor in the SGC. He was carrying all of his reference books and a cup of steaming hot coffee. He had gotten smart today, however, and put a lid on his cup so that he wouldn't spill it. When he got to his room, he saw Sam sitting in his chair, staring blankly at his computer screen.

"Um...hi, Sam," he said, sounding as confused as he really was.

Suddenly, she jolted upright and looked at him. "Oh, Daniel! I'm sorry. I was just, um, looking for you and you, uh, weren't here, so I just decided to wait for you in your office."

"Right," he said.

"Yeah."

Daniel shifted uncomfortably under his load and said, "So...could you get out of my chair so I can sit and put my stuff down on my desk?"

"What? Oh! Yeah, of course. I'm sorry," she answered, immediately standing and allowing Daniel to sit and put his stuff down.

Once he had gotten situated, he looked up and asked, "So, why were you looking for me?"

"Oh! I just wanted to talk to you," she answered.

Daniel could tell she was out of it, and he knew why, but he decided to ask anyway. "You wanted to talk. About...?"

"Well...I just, er, wanted to ask...how are you doing?"

Daniel stared at her and blinked. They were never going to finish the conversation at this rate. "Sam, please. I know what you really want to talk about. Just talk to me."

She bit her lower lip and rocked back and forth. She really didn't know what to say. She wanted to talk to Daniel because he was good with words. She had been expecting him to do most of the talking. He knew her so well, she was positive he knew what she was thinking; but he also knew her a little _too_ well. He knew that she was the one who needed to do the talking; to get it off of her chest.

She settled down and looked at him intently and said, "How are you dealing with it?"

Daniel seemed surprised by her question, but decided to cut her some slack. "I'm upset, of course, but I know he'll be back every now and again for visits. How are _you _dealing with it?"

She hesitated, then said, "I'm...very upset. I mean, first he stopped being on SG-1, but that was okay because, he was still in charge of the SGC. I still saw him everyday. But now..." she stopped. She didn't know how to go on.

"I know. He's going to Washington. I can only imagine how hard this is on you."

She looked at him, frightened. He knew. Wait, of course he knew! He was Daniel. It didn't matter if he knew. He could keep a secret. She trusted him.

"Well, Daniel, you know...this is just so hard because...well, why do you think I broke up with Pete in the first place? If 'you-know-who' hadn't liked me back, I would be living in that ugly little green house with a dog! And Pete!"

"Actually, I liked that house. You know my house is green, too," Daniel said. He knew she was just overreacting because of everything that seemed to be happening all at once.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Daniel. You know what I mean."

"Yeah...but, you know, if you two ever do get together, you're going to have a dog."

"I know. I don't mind dogs really. I just minded spending the rest of my life with Pete, knowing that it would be impossible for me and…" She looked both ways hesitantly, leaned in and whispered, "General O'Neill."

Daniel nodded. "I know. But, there's nothing we can do about this. It was Jack's decision to take the job. And frankly, I think he made the right choice."

"Well, yeah! I'm glad he took the job, I just...am going to miss him," she said, as her eyes started watering.

Daniel looked in his doorway and saw that Jack was standing there watching them For a brief moment, he wondered how long Jack had been listening, but quickly averted his gaze back to Sam, so that she wouldn't suspect anything.

"I know you're going to miss him, but I think you should tell him how happy you are for him."

"I know. I will. I just..."

"Sam, listen, some day, Jack is going to retire. Then, you guys can do whatever you want. But that's for later on. Right now, the world needs you. It needs you to be on SG-1 and help with the technical stuff, and it needs Jack to be in charge of all things pertaining to the Stargate. Without you guys working right now, there might not be a 'later' for you to have."

She looked at him. Then, she smiled. Daniel really knew her too well. She said, "Thanks, Daniel. You've really helped."

Daniel smiled somewhat mischievously as she turned around to leave. But, when she turned, she found herself face to face with the very man who had been the topic of conversation, Jack O'Neill.

Her heart leapt into her throat when she saw him, as it had all of the times she'd seen him as of late.

"Hi, Carter," he said.

"Sir..." she began.

"Hey! It's Jack, remember? I'm off-duty for now," he said, addressing his casual, civilian clothing.

"Oh, right, er, Jack," she said, not used to using his first name.

"Listen. I, uh," he started. He was terrible with words. He looked at her and took one step closer. "I'll miss you, too," he whispered.

"I, um..." she tried to say, but was soon hushed when Jack held two fingers over her lips.

"You don't need to say anything."

Sensing that this was a "moment", Daniel crept out unnoticed. He was sure to close the door so that the military personnel couldn't see into the room.

The two stood in Daniel's dark office for a long time, for time no longer mattered, and just stared deeply into each other's eyes, realizing how much each was going to miss the other. The silence was too much for her to stand, so Sam said:

"Jack, I wanted to tell you--"

She was cut short by the touch of Jack's lips against her own. She closed her eyes and gently pressed back. His arms circled around her and he drew closer. When they finally pulled away, after what seemed like an eternity, they looked at each other and smiled again. They didn't have to confess their feelings to anyone. They could wait it out until Jack was ready for retirement, then they would have all they ever wanted. Love.

"Goodbye," Jack said. Although he was going to see her tonight at his going-away party, he knew he could never give her, and she could never give him, a better going-away present.

As he opened the door, he found Teal'c and Daniel waiting outside, smiling slyly.

"What?"

Daniel smiled even broader, "So, how was it?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? How was what?" Jack couldn't help but find himself blushing.

"Do not conceal the truth, O'Neill. You cannot hide what already shows," Teal'c replied.

Jack stared at them for a minute, then smiled himself and said, "It was great."

Teal'c and Daniel smiled at each other, and Teal'c walked off. Daniel turned to Jack and said, "I'm going to miss you."

Jack smiled, "You, too, Spacemonkey."

"Yeah, I'll miss you...just not in the same way," With that and a playful smile, he began to walk off.

Jack stood, stunned and called back, "I certainly hope not!"

He peeked back into Daniel's office and saw his future bride sitting at Daniel's desk with the widest smile Jack had ever seen on her face.

Yep, they could wait...for a while.

The End


End file.
